


Gone From Aisle Seven

by TheFunk



Series: EXO Ficlets [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Whiny Kim Jongdae | Chen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Grocery shopping is never boring with Jongdae, especially when Minseok loses him in the aisles.





	Gone From Aisle Seven

Grocery shopping wasn’t too exciting of a chore for Minseok. You showed up, grabbed what you needed, and left. He’d do it about once a week, maybe twice if he forgot something. It wasn’t ever really a monumental part of his life, just a boring chore he did every once in a while. Well, it used to be a boring chore, and then Minseok starting dating Jongdae.

Grocery shopping became a lot more lively once Jongdae started going with him. Jongdae loved grocery shopping, and always wanted to buy about one of everything in the store. It always gave Minseok a kick to see how Jongdae would try and hide his favorite gummy bears in the cart every time.

He’s walking down the candy aisle when he realizes he hasn’t heard Jongdae’s quiet giggles behind him. He turns around to see that not only is Jongdae not right behind him, but he’s also nowhere in the same aisle.

He sighed. Of course he would lose Jongdae. He’d probably either seen someone he knew and stopped to talk to them, or was still picking out a box of cereal. But either way, Jongdae was gone.

But that wasn’t too much of a problem, Jongdae was a grown man who could take care of himself. But Minseok had only one item left to grab, and he really didn’t want to wander the whole store looking for his boyfriend. Again. Hopefully, Jongdae would be smart and wait by the exit, but who knows what Jongdae would do. Maybe they’d see each other on his way to the checkout counter.

He had just found Jongdae’s favorite gummy bears when the store loudspeaker crackled to life.

“Kim Minseok, please come to the help desk we have your child. Kim Minseok, please...”

He groaned as the woman repeated her message. Of all the things Jongdae could have done, going to the help desk as a lost child was not the one that Minseok would have guessed. But to be fair, it was pretty effective.

Once the help desk came into view, Minseok spotted Jongdae immediately. His arms were crossed and his lips were pursed in his trademark pout.

Before Minseok could say anything, Jongdae beat him to it, voice whiny as he spoke, “Why’d you leave me behind hyung? I stopped to talk to Baekhyun for two seconds and the next thing I know, you’re gone! What’s with that, huh? Also, I couldn’t choose between the Frosted Flakes and the Lucky Charms, but because you left me behind you have to buy me both.”

Minseok could only chuckle, reaching a hand out for Jongdae to grab as he tossed his cereal boxes in the cart.

“Whatever you say, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Come talk to me on twitter @whathefunkwoozi and let me know what you think!


End file.
